


My best friend, My Soulmate

by tigragrece



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Divorce, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Not Beta Read, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:58:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fernando have one name on his wrist and the name is not the person that he have loved and married, so they have a divorce. The name on his wrist is the name of his best friend. After this he have to see if his best friend have the good name on the wrist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My best friend, My Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea after reading some fanfic about the same theme. And i had some inspiration when i was doing a break on my revisions for my finals exams.
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Fernando was divorcing Raquel because of the fact that they have discovered that they were not soulmates because of the name on their wrist.   
Mark was not married to Ann because of this reason, because of the name on their wrist.   
  
"I can be with you, and be your friend and other things until you find your soulmate" said Ann

"Thanks"

"I support you"

"You know that mean a lot to me"

When Raquel has found the name that have Fernando, she had said to him, "I still like you as a friend, but I think it's time for you to find your soul mate and tell him that you love him"

The name on the wrist of Fernando was _Mark Webber_

"But I don't know if the name on the wrist of Mark is mine"

"You have to find out, good luck my friend"

After this, Fernando & Mark have begun to spend more time together, sometimes Fernando, try to look at the wrist of Mark for maybe see the name but he couldn't see anything.  
They have fun, and they were best friends, all was totally okay.   
But one thing was bad for Fernando he needs to know about the name on the wrist of Mark.

One day they decided to spend a day together by doing some stuff, like watching a movie, and other things like a date. It's been perfect.   
  
After the dinner Fernando asked Mark "Can I ask you something, Mark?"

"Yes ?"

"Did you have found your soulmate?"

"I think I have found the person, but I don't know if the person wants me"

"It is Ann?"

"No, it's not her... It's someone else..."

Fernando was relieved, then he tell to Mark "I have divorced of Raquel because we had not the name of the wrist, we are still friends."

"So right now? You are looking for your soulmate?"

"Yes"

"And do you have found this person?"

Then Fernando gets up and kiss Mark, Mark returns the kiss

"My soulmate is you, it's your name on my wrist"

Mark kisses Fernando

"I'm really happy now " said Mark

"Why?"

"Because it's also your name on my wrist"

They kissed again "I'm so happy, my best friend is my soulmate"

"Yes, always your best friend and your soul mate"

They celebrate this during the night where they have made love, then the next day they were really happy, smiling.

"I love you, " said Fernando

"I love you too, " said Mark

"My love, my soulmate, my best friend" was the word on their ring when they got married some months later.

**END**


End file.
